1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device for an information processing medium and, in particular, to a connector device equipped with an ejecting mechanism whereby an information processing medium, such as memory cards, IC cords, floppy discs and hard discs, can be received relative to an electronic apparatus side, such as a personal computer, while being electrically connected to the electronic apparatus body side, and, when being in a non-operative state, can be electrically disconnected from the electronic apparatus body side so that the information processing medium can be withdrawn from a storage space (the electronic apparatus).
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, a connector device has extensively been employed which, in order to extend an application range etc., enables an IC pack, such as a memory card and IC card, to be electrically mounted, as required, in the electronic apparatus body.
Such a connector device for the IC pack comprises an U-shaped frame having opposed right and left frame sections with a guide groove in an inner surface side of the respective frame section and an intermediate frame section provided between the right and left frame sections and having a plurality of pin terminals. A plate-like IC pack is inserted into the U-shaped frame via an open insertion inlet, while being moved along the respective guide grooves, and held in the frame with the pin terminals fitted into associated socket terminals of the IC pack for electrical connection.
When the IC pack is not used, it can be withdrawn, by an ejection mechanism, from a storage space to achieve an electrical disconnection. Generally, the ejection mechanism enables a plate-like lever member which has a hook engaged with a forward free end edge of the IC pack to be rotated about a pin fixed to the U-shaped frame so that the IC pack is withdrawn.
A recent tendency has been toward achieving an electronic apparatus as a compact and thin unit. Such a demand is also made for a connector device so that it can be received, as a compact and thin unit, in the electronic apparatus for electrical connection.
However, since the operation section of the lever member for IC pack ejection is projected from the side of the storage frame across the width of the frame, a resultant connector device becomes greater in the width direction of the connector. Further, there is a risk that, when the lever member of the ejection mechanism is rotated, the IC pack will be ejected from the storage space by an inadvertent operation of the ejection operation lever even if data is now reading out of the IC pack.